


Безумное пламя (Mad Flame)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: IT History [4]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Я видел пламя, Си. Я сам был пламенем.





	Безумное пламя (Mad Flame)

― Если этого не сделаешь ты, я попрошу кого-нибудь другого, Си.

― Никто не согласится, кроме… Ты всё равно не пойдешь к нему. Гордость не позволит.

  


Файрфокс раздраженно фыркнул и опустился в кресло. С тех пор как огненный побывал в Нижнем мире, его не покидала навязчивая мысль о том месте, но здесь не было совершенно никакой информации. Только Опера владела немногими знаниями, но и та из вредности не говорила Файрфоксу ни слова. Тогда глава компании Мозилла решил сам провести своё исследование, даже перенастроил скрипты записи истории посещений в путевой журнал, но вот незадача ― он никак не мог попасть в Нижний мир. Обновление за обновлением не давали никаких результатов. Мелкие правки, интерфейс, да и любое изменение, даже выпуск новой версии, не давали никаких результатов. Сначала Файрфокс думал, что проблема в том, что он просто не понимает, что перемещение уже произошло, что на самом деле его старая версия уже там, но что-то подсказывало, что не всё было так просто.

― Ты не можешь умереть, Феникс.

С этой новостью СиМанки пришел несколько месяцев назад. Он единственный, кто знал о Нижнем мире. Сначала брат не поверил, потребовал прекратить выдумывать ерунду и вернуться к работе, но врожденная любознательность перевесила, и брат всё-таки поставил эксперимент сам. Си действительно установил, что старая версия бесследно исчезает, но Файрфокс вел себя иначе. Ядро само проходило обновление и старая версия, преобразовывалась в новую. Файрфокс перерождался и поэтому уж точно не мог попасть в Нижний мир традиционным способом.

― Брось это. Отец же не зря тебя сделал таким, Феникс!

Раз за разом СиМанки отказывался идти на встречу Файрфоксу. Провести эксперимент, помочь с обновлением это одно, но убить, уничтожить ядро, отключить оболочку… Всё это совершенно иное. Брат просто не мог пойти на такой риск, всё это могло в лучшем случае кончиться как в пустыне, и Файрфокс мог бы просто возродиться, как феникс возрождается из мертвых, а в худшем… Об этом даже думать не хотелось.

  


― Я видел пламя, Си. Я сам был пламенем.

Си отступил назад и отрицательно покачал головой.

― Феникс, ты просто сошел с ума, ― Си провел ладонью по лбу и опустился на диван, ― Весь этот бред тебе просто приснился, наверное, какая-то ошибка в коде породила эти галлюцинации…

― Си! ― Файрфокс поднялся из кресла и приблизился к брату, ― Я спалю всю твою контору, всё, что тебе дорого, даже твоих чертовых рыбок, если ты не согласишься, ― Файрфокс сжал подлокотники кресла брата.

― Нет, ― Си посмотрел в горящие глаза брата. ― Ты безумец, и идеи твои безумны. Особенно эта!

Файрфокс хмуро посмотрел на брата и отпустил кресло, отходя в сторону. Почесав свой рыжий затылок, Файрфокс пошёл к выходу.

― Передавай привет отцу.

Си удивленно посмотрел вслед брату. Щелкнул замок, Си подскочил к двери.

― Ты не сделаешь этого! ― он дернул дверную ручку, но дверь не поддавалась, ― Феникс! Феникс!

Комната постепенно заполнялась дымом.

  


― Си, ― Файрфокс смахнул сажу с ядра, ― ты будешь моими глазами, ушами. Пока я буду пламенем, брат.


End file.
